


When the Hound Loved the Fox

by Another_Freak1258



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst? some serious moments, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Caring Benny, Dean is Bad at Feelings, Developing Relationship, Dom Benny, Episode: s08e01 We Need to Talk About Kevin, Established Relationship, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Intercrural Sex, M/M, POV Third Person Omniscient, Probably ooc, Rimming, exploring their dynamic, just deanbenny, no destiel i promise, there is plot though, when cas is mentioned i just wanna say i am not suggesting destiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 15:09:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12820197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Another_Freak1258/pseuds/Another_Freak1258
Summary: Instead of parting ways at the beginning of 8x01, Dean takes Benny with him to a motel and they prolong their goodbye.





	When the Hound Loved the Fox

**Author's Note:**

> i basically wanted to write my version of established deanbenny, my ultimate OTP. I literally imagine Benny into every episode he isn't in, because Dean deserves to get his vampire boyfriend back. anyway, i don't know if this is good or not, its been verrrrrry long since i have written a oneshot, or written at all. i lost my co-author/girlfriend since my last upload and basically lost my muse. its hard to write alone when you arent used to it. 
> 
> please comment what you think, what you enjoyed, and if denny is your OTP like it is mine feel free to comment headcanons. i will cherish them, thank u ;)

Spending just short of a year with Dean Winchester, Purgatory aside, was undoubtably one of the more enjoyable experiences Benny’s had throughout his life. It was simultaneously satisfying for his ego and his heart to go from weary allies to brothers-in-arms to, for a lack of a better term, lovers.

Still, despite the hushed promises and pillow-talk, Benny wouldn’t have thought in a million years their planned farewell would spiral into this.

“You know how many times I almost fell on my ass, looking for you? Honestly, had to be friggin’ Maine.”

Dean’s up to his wrists in what’s—according to him—cheese. Benny’s never seen cheese that could pass as glue, though. But after hearing him complain about the lack of burgers, beer, and bacon in Purgatory... Benny’s amenable, despite how he’d like to wince for Dean’s arteries.

“Can’t say I wouldn’t’ve rather been buried someplace else,” Benny snorts, a half-smirk playing on his lips as he watches Dean lick his fingers. “Though it was awfully cozy inside you, brother.”

They’d agreed, or rather Dean insisted, that this relationship they shared be kept in Purgatory. Whether it was because “the way I live, Benny” or “up there, you know, we can’t” or “my brother, man...” Dean always had something to clarify.

Similar to their partnership morphing into friendship, their heat-of-the-moment flings spiraled quickly into real affection for each other. At least for Benny it had. He’d resigned himself to Dean keeping his word, avenging Andrea, and more than likely heading straight back to God’s armpit afterwards. Although, he hadn’t expected Dean to be so hesitant when it finally came time for them to go their separate ways. Benny wonders briefly if this lingering as anything to do with the Angel or if he simply underestimated Dean’s feelings.

“Mm, I bet.” Benny can’t believe how the same man he’d fucked countless times - against rock and gravel and trees - still manages to blush at his words. “Gotta say I didn’t get my rocks off from lugging you around in my arm.”

Laughing, Benny’s eyes fall on the queen-sized bed across the room. “I don’ think either of us are sleepin’ tonight, no matter if we’re together or not.” They’re both anxious messes, but between their shared presence and a locked door in eyesight, the few hours they’ve been holed up in this motel have been comfortable.

Refreshingly playful—comfortable—Dean purrs, “That a promise?”

“Kid, I swear, you’re more insatiable than me—that’s sayin’ somethin’ too, y’know. Us vamps are a very sexual breed.” Benny rises, leaving Dean to his dinner as he starts to poke and prod at the various gadgets around the room.

“What else am I supposed to do with all this pent up adrenaline? Still feel like I’m hunted.”

It’s one of the more serious things Dean’s admitted all evening, and Benny nods solemnly in response. “Yeah,” he rasps, voice quieter and very much resembling how he whispered in Purgatory. “This is... The adjustment period, I’d say.”

Dean pushes aside the garbage from his fast food meal, movement sober and without pleasantries. “I’ll be fine,” Dean assures. After all, this isn’t the first time he’s came back from a different plane. But Benny doesn’t know that, of course. “It’s gotta be harder for you, anyway.”

“Don’t worry about me,” Benny says, watching the hunter clamber onto the queen, lips quirking. “You’re the one who don’t remember how t’get in bed.”

Dean’s words are either carelessly spoken or chosen carefully when he scoffs, “Bite me.”

Shucking off his coat, Benny grins like a shark. Dean’s momentarily at war with his hunter instincts when he catches sight of Benny’s dark eyes. The burst of fight-or-flight quickly turns into a heady lust he’s very familiar with when it comes to Benny. “Oh, now you’re gonna tease me? As temptin’ as that sounds, think I’d rather be tastin’ somethin’ else right about now...”

Both becoming more aroused as the seconds pass, they discard their remaining clothes with haste. Dean‘s cock twitches with anticipation, remembering in vivid detail all the things Benny promised to treat him to when they had time, when they had a bed... He hadn’t just brought Benny with him for sex, this wasn’t part of the plan at all, but Dean figures Sam can wait one more day if he’s waited this long already. “Fair trade off.” Dean pushes the questionably stained covers out of the way just before Benny joins him on the bed.

“Heh, ‘n’ so continues our endless adventure of lubeless encounters...” Benny helps Dean shimmy out of his boxers, causing his erection to slap softly against his abdomen. As per usual, he’s flipping almost effortlessly onto his stomach. Despite years of conditioning, being manhandled by a vampire brings the hunter a guilty warmth in his groin.

“Check the bedside drawer, dumbass,” Dean huffs, fingers curling into the uncomfortable fabric of a pillowcase. “No way this place doesn’t—“ He’s silenced by the sensation of a tongue dragging down his spine.

“Shh,” Benny soothes. “I’ll getcha nice ‘n’ wet, suga.”

Pre-Purgatory Dean would’ve undoubtably disliked the feeling of slimy, inhuman spit all over his back. And, obviously, wouldn’t have had any part in sex with a vampire—but now, the cold touch brings him nothing but arousal and comfort. Post-Purgatory Dean can’t deny how right it feels underneath Benny, undead or otherwise.

Benny licks down all the way to the dimples above Dean’s ass, his big hands squeezing the plump flesh with appreciation. “Smell so nice, darlin’... So soft and warm for me...”

It’s a sweet torture: Benny’s beard scratching against his sensitive skin, his mouth teasing but never truly settling on Dean’s quivering hole. Much, much different than their rushed couplings in Purgatory. “Benny,” Dean moans, desperately pushing his ass back against Benny’s face. “Benny, Benny, c’mon!”

“I’ve spoiled you,” Benny whispers, pressing a sweet kiss on the apex of Dean’s crack. “Lemme take my time, sweet boy.”

“Just stick your tongue in my ass!”

With a snort, Benny spits directly on Dean’s hole. “We need t’work on your patience.” Despite how unamused he sounds, Benny delivers his lover’s request seconds later.

“Mmm, Benny...”

It’s only a matter of minutes before Benny’s got Dean moaning incoherently, spit dripping down his balls obscenely. While pumping himself with his right hand, Benny expertly hooks a meaty finger inside Dean to rub his prostate, thumb positioned nicely on his perineum to rub from the outside. This earns him an ‘ah, ah, ah!’

Dean’s grinding his cock into the mattress desperately, clearly on the brink, when Benny removes his mouth and introduces another finger without missing a beat. He sits up and begins to furiously pump his fingers, watching Dean’s spine arch.

“Benny! Fuck! I’m gonna come!”

Sure enough, his hunter convulses seconds later, coming hard into the mattress with a cry of, “Bennnnnyyy!” that was definitely heard by other patrons.

Dean’s coming down from his orgasmic high when suddenly Benny’s weight is pressed against him. The contrast of their body temperature is jarring, but pleasant against his feverish skin. He’s still panting when Benny grips his hips and starts to fuck the slick crease of his ass, whispering sweet nothings all the while.

“So pretty, Dean—Feel so good against my cock, suga.”

When Benny comes, he bites Dean’s shoulder with blunt, human teeth. This sensation is accompanied with thick, sticky cum mixing with salvia on Dean’s thighs and balls.

Not waiting for Benny to come down himself, Dean wiggles insistently. “Hey, fatass, get off,” he grumbles, like Benny didn’t give him a fantastic orgasm minutes before.

Benny rolls over, but not without pushing Dean harder into the mattress beforehand. “Looks like you’re gonna need another shower, brother.” He laughs. “I’ve got ya all dirty again.”

•••

It’s harder than it was yesterday, the first time Dean tried to let go of Benny. But Sam’s probably driven himself nuts trying to get his big brother back. Not to even mention that Dean’s a hunter. And Benny’s a vampire, no matter how pretty his eyes are, or how his southern tang makes Dean’s stomach do flips... He’ll just have to deal, no matter how much his heart yearns. Maybe he’ll manage, maybe he’ll make time, and they can see each other again. Maybe.

Dean knows that the only good vampire is a dead vampire, so he grunts and says, “Keep your nose clean, alright, Benny?”

They part finally after a languid kiss in front of a sizzling gas station sign, Benny pulling away after nipping on Dean’s plump bottom lip. He winks before disappearing into the night.

For all his regrets and misguided decisions, Dean believes, without a hint of uncertainty, he’s got nothing to worry about.

**Author's Note:**

> review & comment plz :D


End file.
